The invention relates to a wiper blade.
DE 198 35 065 A1 discloses a joint-free wiper blade, the basic body of which consists essentially of a head strip, on which a wiper lip is integrally formed via a tilting web. The head strip possesses a longitudinal duct in which a spring-elastic carrying element is embedded. The latter has a rectangular cross section, the wide side running approximately parallel to the vehicle windshield. The width of the carrying element decreases from the middle region toward the ends. The carrying element, due to its curvature, persists during operation a prestress such that the wiper blade bears with its wiper lip against the vehicle windshield with suitable pressure force. That side of the head strip which faces away from the wiper lip is flat and possesses a uniform wall thickness with respect to the longitudinal duct. On the back of the head strip, in the middle region of the wiper blade, an adapter is attached which serves for connecting the wiper blade to a wiper arm and which laterally surrounds the head strip in the region of the carrying element by means of claws.
A joint-free wiper blade with a head strip, on which a wiper lip is integrally formed in the conventional way, is known from DE 10 334 609 A1. The head strip has a longitudinal duct for receiving a spring-elastic carrying element having a cross section running in an elongate manner transversely with respect to the wiper lip. On the cover side of the head strip which faces away from the wiper lip, a spoiler is integrally formed. This may consist of the same material as the head strip or of a softer material. In both cases, the wiper blades are expediently produced by an extrusion method.
Furthermore, DE 10 2005 009 205 A1 discloses a joint-free wiper blade with a wiper strip, the head strip of which has two lateral longitudinal grooves and of which the cover side, which faces away from a wiper lip, is connected to an elongate spring-elastic carrying element. The latter has a rectangular cross section in a direction transverse with respect to the head strip. The carrying element and part of the head strip are surrounded by a guide rail which engages with longitudinally running legs into the lateral longitudinal grooves of the head strip. The guide rail is itself guided in a guide profile of a spoiler, so that the spoiler is firmly connected to the wiper strip.